


立于白雪山峰上

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Character, Panic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 那不过是因为乳头上的一颗陌生肉粒。
Relationships: Female Prussia/Female Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	立于白雪山峰上

乳头上长了一颗肉粒。

是在洗澡之后擦干身体的时候发现的，安雅感觉到些许疼，本来有些暴躁的手法都不由自主变轻缓了。她低头仔细观察，原本还以为是未拭干的水珠挂在那里，再看一眼就是块凸出来的肉芽。红色的，不知道是什么，停在乳头最前头的那段。她傻傻盯着镜子里的自己看，头发才擦了一半，滴滴答答往下淌水。

尤露希安昨天在她这里过的夜，穿着她的睡衣在客厅里看电视，或者是打游戏，安雅不知道她现在在做什么。昨天上床了，维持这段关系大概是有两三年，德国女人嘴里平时总说不出什么好话，在床上倒能叫得很好听。安雅想，最近好像并没有受到什么伤害，除了尤露希安喜欢把自己埋在她的胸口。生病了么？她用手掌颠了颠乳房，刷推特的时候见过一些教你如何自己筛查乳腺癌的方法，尤露希安对此津津乐道，当时就抓了过来想要尝试一下。那些方法早就忘了，她从来没有把那个放在心上，视频看了也有几个全都不记得，当轮到自己身体上发生怪事就容易胡思乱想。

需要叫尤妮娅吗？镜子里的女人摇摇头，她咬了咬嘴唇，手掌仍托在沉甸甸的乳房下面。地心引力拽着它们微微下坠，她一圈圈排摸着，莫名感觉像在揉搓面粉袋。如此胡来的手法并不能摸出 任何问题，安雅按压了一会儿，如果她真得病了怎么办？那她就得要去医院，化疗、放疗，乳房还得要割去。

她不知道那是什么样子，平平的一个面吗？安雅想象不出来，如果没有了乳房她该怎么办？那就好像不再是她了，从身上硬生生拿走两块脂肪，从此她也就不是女人了。但尤露希安不会这么想，她随心所欲，总说着如果能把子宫也一并摘除就好了，不用受每个月都来月经的苦恼。她的性别多么模糊，却只爱平摊在床上叫安雅来动，这个时候倒更像传统意义上的女子了。猫猫要怎么办？寄养还是送人？养了好久的猫猫，如果她生病了就没有力气去照顾它了，送到她哥哥那里去会不会比较好。哥哥与弟弟。家人怎么办呢？她哥哥听完一定像是天要塌了，安雅甚至都不知道怎么告诉他这件噩耗。

“安雅！你还没好吗？”尤露希安的声音从外头传过来，她简直像在溶洞里一样，空空荡荡，“你喜欢的电视剧要开始了！”

电视剧，公寓，房租。

如果她因为癌症治疗交不起房租，会不会被房东赶出去？现在的生活还算宽裕，但是积蓄不够维持长期治疗，她是个暂住的外国人，医保涵盖不了她。工作丢了那签证也不会再给她续，安雅想到了童年，漂泊又动荡的童年，从一个国家转到另一个，没有一个地方会是她真正停留的地方。没有故乡，安雅从没有梦到那么一片大地，就像她从没梦到自己的长发被剪去、脱成一绺一绺的毛簇，飘在地上如下了场雪。她只梦到独自一人立于覆盖满雪的山峰之上，有一只北极熊在盯着她。在镜子里她又见到了北极熊，是尤露希安某一天弄在上面的贴纸。

尤露希安。她又想到尤露希安，平坦的乳房与瘦小的乳头，人那么细那么小，嵌在沙发里就看不到任何影子。她又该怎么办？她的尤露要怎么办？她向上伸的两条手臂穿过山顶摸到安雅头顶的发旋，她们的发尾压在一块儿打了结，过大的衣摆和短到大腿根部的短裤，尤露希安细瘦的身体里蓬蓬充盈着生命。从手指尖端散发出来的，要通过树脉流进她血管中，成群的飞鸟从德国女人的肚脐眼铺开生长。

尤露在跑。尤露在山脚高声呼喊她的名字，飞鸟从她扬起的银色发梢处飞向她，也就像尤露奔向她。她的女孩儿，尤露希安要挽留她，尤露希安要亲吻她，尤露希安要拯救她，尤露希安要与死神赛跑，赶到她身边来。敲门的声音安雅没有听见，她站在山巅无奈地看着向上攀登的女子，手腕细细的，皮肤白白的，眼睛红红的，门缝中很快挤进来一个女人。她头发乱糟糟，不像安雅那般柔顺，挡住了安雅望向镜子中自己的视线。

尤露会怎么办，尤露离开她也不会怎么样，尤露会继续她正常的生活，起床、洗漱、上班、去超市购物、去酒吧喝酒、找到另一个女人做爱。遗忘她，尤露会遗忘安雅，留她一个人躺在公寓的地板上腐烂，渗进木头的地板上成为禁锢在此地的幽灵。

尤露希安用眼神发问她出了什么事，可安雅又该要如何开口。乳头上长了颗肉粒，我不知道那是什么，会不会得乳腺癌了，我想要去医院检查一下，猫要送到我哥哥那里去，我要没有房子住了，去做化疗放疗，头发都要没了，尤露希安你不要扔下我你不要离开我。顺着女人红色的眼睛她往下瞧，自己的乳房与乳头，在孤独的白雪山巅开了小小一簇绒花，好像现在也不那么疼了。肉粒还矗立在原地，微小得如果不仔细看就无法察觉，但德国女人的目光停在那里，好似在看一桩会令人落泪的晚间肥皂剧。她看起来很难过，安雅这么想，尤露希安也会难过么？她也会因为她而变得更加情感充沛一些么？

尤露希安上前来拥抱她，瘦小的身体贴紧安雅不着片缕的胸部，乳头被磨蹭得痒了。她们拥抱在一块儿，尤露希安就像是要嵌进她体内了，安雅的乳房上长有疙瘩，还有一圈淡淡的毛发，尤露希安就是她的那颗立在乳首的肉粒。是她不安病症的来源，是她无法确定绝症亲吻自己的迹象，安雅好想把北极熊贴纸撕下来粘到尤露希安的后背，好想好想。腾开的水气还没来得及抽干，就把镜子上的熊脸给晕湿了。

那不过是因为乳头上的一颗陌生肉粒 。


End file.
